


these hands, if not gods

by t4tterdemalion



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Jesse's fuckin god voice thing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, don't know if this is even in character, haven't watched the show since season one came out, that was when I wrote this too, these two are ridiculously attractive, you can't tell me Cassidy wasn't turned on by the voice thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4tterdemalion/pseuds/t4tterdemalion
Summary: Then Jesse was right there and towering over Cass in all black, eyes shot through with something deeper than the ocean, bigger than the vast, freezing darkness of space, everything in the world.
Relationships: Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	these hands, if not gods

**Author's Note:**

> "O, the beautiful making they do—  
> of trigger and carve, suffering and stars—
> 
> Aren’t they, too, the dark carpenters  
> of your small church? Have they not burned  
> on the altar of your belly, eaten the bread  
> of your thighs, broke you to wine, to ichor,  
> to nectareous feast?
> 
> Haven’t they riveted your wrists, haven’t they  
> had you at your knees?"
> 
> \- These Hands, If Not Gods by Natalie Diaz

**_"Cassidy."_ **

Just his name, still in that deep, slightly monstrous voice that sent crackles of heat down his spine. Cassidy closed his eyes and wondered whether this was heaven or hell.

**_"Look at me."_ **

Jesse's eyes were dark. He swallowed thick, so undeniably human, and opened his mouth again to speak.

**_"Kneel."_ **

A shuddering moan spilled from Cassidy's lips as he sank to his knees, ripped jeans against the wooden floor, pinned down like a butterfly as Jesse walked toward him, slowly. Circled him like a shark smelling blood in the water.Cassidy could actually scent him, his senses gone into overdrive, power and lust pouring off Jesse in waves. 

A rough hand came down on the base of his neck, scratching upwards and taking hold of Cassidy's hair, tugging just slightly. Cass straight-up whined, and Jesse pulled harder, then let go abruptly, leaving Cassidy breathing rough, biting into his lip so he didn't lose himself and beg.

Then Jesse was right there and towering over Cass in all black, eyes shot through with something deeper than the ocean, bigger than the vast, freezing darkness of space, everything in the world and Jesse wanted _him_.

Cassidy became aware that he was harder than steel in his jeans.

"Fuck, _Jesse_ ," he gasped as Jesse crouched in front of him, inches away, and smoothed a hand down his jaw, brushing a thumb across his lips. Cass licks at it almost desperately, taking it into his mouth, and Jesse groans from somewhere deep in his chest. He stands and pops the button on his pants, takes down the zipper.

Cassidy is actually panting now, tongue peeking out slightly as he watches, devours the bulge in Jesse's boxers with his eyes, keeps watching him as he tucks the elastic waistband under his balls and steps up to Cassidy's face, resting the flushed head on his lips.

**_"Suck."_ **

He'd forgotten momentarily that he didn't need to breathe, but he remembers now as he swallows Jesse's dick to the root reverently, like a holy object.

"Ohhh, holy-- fucking, oh, my God-- **_Cass--"_**

Cass swallows again, swallows around him, wet throat pulsing, working his neck, unnaturally long tongue lapping just barely at Jesse's balls.

**_"So good for me, Cassidy, so good."_ **

Cass moans loud and shameless around Jesse's dick, bucking his hips in search of stimulation, that voice bringing him to the edge of sanity and back. He feels Jesse's thighs tighten and knows he's close.

_**"Cass, Cass--** **Cassidy!"**_

Jesse comes hot down his throat and then he's on the ground in front of Cassidy kissing him like the world is ending. Cassidy is reeling, tasting smoke and whiskey and sun and sky and earth and life and death, opening under the onslaught of Jesse's mouth.

Then he feels hands tear open his jeans and he keens, vision blurring as Jesse grabs his much-neglected cock and strokes, pressing his thumb into that place under the head, rough skin creating just the right friction. Cass attempts to choke back the noises, hide them in Jesse's shoulder, but Jesse rumbles into his ear, **_"Let me hear you."_**

His hand speeds up and Cassidy cries out. "Jess-- Jesse, haah! Make me come, f-fuckin hell, please! I need-- oh, fuck-- aah, hnnn, god, just p-please let me--"

 ** _"Come,"_** Jesse breathes darkly into his ear, and Cass bloody screams as his vision whites out, arching up into Jesse's hand, coming so hard he feels his cock go limp, but he keeps coming, the orgasm building towards some unknowable point and then he hears Jesse say

**_"CASSIDY!”_ **

And he's snapped back into darkness.

\----

His entire body aches, and he's in a bed. Cass is not entirely sure exactly how this went down but this situation is not unfamiliar.

"Cass, man."

He pries his eyes open and sees Jesse on his side, facing him, _also_ in the bed.

 _"_ Holy Mary Mother of God." Cassidy sits bolt upright, the events that brought about his circumstances exploding back into his head. He claps his hands to his temples, wincing.

Jesse is kinda freaking out a little bit, has his arm around Cassidy's shoulders and is asking him if he's ok.

"Just shut the fuck up for a second, ok? My brain's tryin to process this clusterfuck of a memory." Cassidy sits for a while, rubbing his temples, sorting out the bits and pieces, how Jesse had asked him to hop and tell him a secret, how he'd blurted out that he was hot for Jesse and his powers, where the situation had gone from there....

There's a steaming cup of coffee under his nose.

"Mm," Cass says distractedly, nodding his thanks at Jesse, who takes a seat on the edge of the bed, fidgety as all hell. "So," Cassidy says slowly after a long sip of coffee, "let me get this straight. You made me come so hard I almost saw Jesus and died, and then called me back from the brink of death by orgasm, at which I passed the fuck out for-- what time is it?"

Jesse coughed awkwardly. "Noon."

"You're telling me I passed out for eleven or twelve straight hours?"

Jesse coughed again.

Cassidy laughs.

He laughs and keeps laughing, hard enough to make his sides ache even more and his head want to murder him.

When he finally stops, Jesse looks almost nervous.

Cassidy leans across and kisses him, running his hands through Jesse's mess of hair and clambering onto his lap.

"Your powers are fuckin awesome," he gasps, resting his forehead against Jesse's and watching the light come back into his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> this aint great PLUS its a million years old but im serving it up anyway because i never fucking finish anything and i remembered that this lil thing was finished but not posted  
> damn this shit kinda corny  
> i never watched past the first season of preacher after it came out even though i really liked the show so i don't know a damn thing about current canon or if this is in character  
> anyway cass is sexy and jesse is sexy so i wrote sex. hope you liked it lol
> 
> there's not a lot of people that will ever read this, so if you do.....  
> tell me something in the comments. leave it here for me to find.   
> it doesn't have to be about the story.   
> it just has to be real.


End file.
